Cybermen
The Cybermen are an alien race that can be used by anyone which originate from the planet Mondas. Appearance All Cybermen have humanoid frames and metallic, knight like appearaces. Their faces are expressionless, having black eyes and a small slit where a mouth would normally be, which lights up when they talk. Some Cybermen have cosmetic differences to show rank or function, such as black handlebars, or an exposed brain. Distribution The main planet that the Cybermen live on is Mondas, which is identical to Earth. Cybermen do not necessarily have homes, as they do not require to eat, drink or sleep. They do have locations where work, research or cyber conversion is done, and are commonly found on all planets controlled by them. Intelligence The Cybermen on the whole are emotionless and focused, controlling vast amounts of data and more knowledge than most humans, as well as lacking any individuality. They are dedicated to assimilating every human possible and creating more Cybermen, believing that they are "helping" them by removing pain, love, joy, fear, sadness and all other emotions from humans. The Cybermen are calculating and constantly upgrading themselves when needed. History Debut: Attack of The Cybermen Ths Cybermen first appeared attacking London, where the CyberLeader announced their intentions to assimilate the planet into Cybermen. One of their ships was soon brought down, prompting them to unleash the Cyber-King as the headliner of their Invasion. The CyberKing was attacked by three Moguera units, led by a Drill Moguera with two Maser Mogueras. The CyberKing was soon destroyed, though it did manage to take out one Maser unit, and the CyberShips themselves were soon attacked and destroyed. The CyberLeader managed to send the data of the battle to the rest of the fleet however, who then proceeded to leave the solar system in order to upgrade themselves for the next wave. Ultralurk Alliance As the Cyber-Fleet floated in space, they came across the Ultralurks, and the Cyber-Controller began a dialogue with the Godlurk, they formed an alliance to conquer Earth. Meanwhile the Cybermen beamed a Cyberman onboard to transmit information. They also opened a dialogue with the Infernians, although no alliance was formed. Abilities/Arsenal Electrocution: The Cybermen are capable of sending large amounts of electricity into people's bodies, which capable of killing most non augmented humans. However, they must be touching said human for this to work. Wrist Lasers: '''The Cybermen are also capable of blasting powerful laser weaponry from their wrists. '''Super Strength: All Cybermen have strength that far outmatches normal human beings. 'Linked Consciousness: '''Due to them all being part machine, all Cybermen have a sort of hive mind and are capable of sending knowledge to each other at a moments notice. '''Cyber-Fleets: '''The Cybermen hold a vast amount of cyndrical ships, which are capable of causing a good deal of damage to enemy fleets and planets, as well as being able to hold a large amount of Cybermen. Weaknesses '''Lack of Speed/Stealth: ' Due to their large metallic frames, the Cybermen are easily noticed, and are not capable of moving at a quick pace, although the second one is mitigated in their upgraded forms. Pawns * Cyber-King Trivia * Despite having the appearance of the Cybus Cybermen, who are humans from an alternate universe. These Cybermen are the Mondas Cybermen, who are from a twin planet of Earth that has been cast out of our solar system. As such, rather than remove the brain and place it in a mecahnical body during assimilation, the robotic body is retrofitted to the human body. The reasoning for this in the roleplay is that sometime in the past, the Cybus Cybermen encountered the Mondasian ones and merged their technology together to form the ones represented here. * The Cybermen and Cyber-King where the first characters owned by Ty-Dawg Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Doctor Who Category:TV Show Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Species Category:Characters (Anyone)